


Christmas Beliefs

by er_writes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is a Dork, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/er_writes/pseuds/er_writes
Summary: Twas a couple days before Christmas and Nico was confused, for he had never heard about the fat red man with the black buckle down shoes.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Beliefs

Twas a couple days before Christmas and Nico was confused, for he had never heard about the fat red man with the black buckle down shoes. 

“So what you're telling me,” Nico said to Will, placing a skull faced ornament on the Christmas tree. “An obese man in a red suit stalks people and sneaks into theur house to give them toys.” 

“No,” Will said, wrapping up a Camp Half Blood sweatshirt for Percy. “A jolly old man with a red coat sees if little boys and girls are nice or naughty and brings them fun toys and presents!”

“Yes. Isn’t that what I said?” 

Will rolled his eyes and he ran his hands through his hair. “Santa is not a freaky old man who stalks people-could you pass me the tape?-he’s a person who loves people and wants to reward, or punish them for their actions.” 

Nico shook his head. “I just don’t get it.” 

Twas a day before Christmas and still Nico in a daze, at the ‘jolly’ fat man, I wonder how much he weighs?

“Remind me again why we are making sugar cookies for this so called-” Nico finger quoted the air- “Santa.”

“It's a thank you gift for him for giving us gifts!” Will cut out a reindeer and covered it in red sprinkles. He looked over at Nico who covered a skull cookie in black frosting. “Come on Neeks, add some color.”

Nico placed a red M&M on the skull and rolled his eyes. “But how can he eat all the cookies? I think it's pretty offensive that we give him cookies.” 

“Why?” Will asked, quite confused at his boyfriend's analogy. 

“Well we're basically pressuring him to eat the cookies, I mean, can't we just give the poor fat man a check?” 

There was a pause before Will burst out laughing. 

“What?” Nico asked. 

“A check?” Will pounded his hand on the counter, tears forming in his eyes, laughing hysterically. 

“It's a reasonable gift!” Nico defended. 

Will wiped his eyes and sighed. “I love you Nico.”

Nico crossed his arms and pouted. “Shut up.” 

Twas the night of christmas eve and Nico still didnt see how Santa Clause sneaks presents under everyone's Christmas tree. 

“Will?” 

“Yes Nico?” 

“Are you awake?” 

“No Nico.”

Nico shot up in his bed. “Then how come you're responding to me?” 

Will sighed as he rose from his side of the bed. He scratched his bare chest and looked at Nico with tired eyes. “What's wrong?” 

“How does Santa carry everyone's presents?” 

Will sighed. “He ships to their house and the elves on the shelves wrap them so when Santa comes he can place them where he wants.” 

“How does he go to everyone's houses in one night?” 

“He, like, freezes time and also when it's day for us, the other side of the world is nights so he starts early in the morning.” 

“That's impossible.” 

Will gave a laugh. “You can shadow travel and create dead armies, I can glow in the dark and heal people with significant talent. We fought a giant earth goddess and a Roman Camp. I think that a man in a red suit could be capable of flying around the world in one night.” 

Nico tried to retort but found he had nothing to say, so he shrugged and got back under the covers. 

“I’ll get you if I have any more questions,” Nico whispered. 

Will sighed. “Why couldn’t I have dated an Aphrodites kid who believes in Santa and doesn't bother me at night for silly questions?” 

Nico kicked him in the thigh and Will let out a laugh. 

Twas the morning of Christmas and Nico walked out to his living room and started to see presents scattered all under his tree!

“Will” 

Will mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. 

“Will!” 

Will groaned and shooed Nico away. 

“WILL!” 

Will shot up in bed, his hair a tangled mess. “What?” 

“The fat man left us presents!” Nico said with an excited squeak. 

Will smiled. “You mean Santa left us presents.” 

“Isn't that what I said?” Nico asked, confused. “Well come on!” 

He grabbed Wills wrist and dragged him to the living room where the christmas tree shone bright and a mix of different sized presents with colorful wrapping paper sat on the floor. 

“Oh Oh!” Nico said. “He also ate the cookies!” 

Will smiled at Nico as he ran around the room, opening presents and looking in stockings and blabbering about how he knew the whole time Santa was real. 

Will rolled his eyes as Nico smiled uncontrollably while he opened his presents, but Will was just glad he was happy. 

“Hey Nico,” Will said. 

Nico looked up to see Will standing under a small green plant with crisp red berries. “Yes Will?”

“Have you ever heard of a Mistletoe?. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Guyes!! Sorry about my terrible rhymes. Please leave comments and kudos!!


End file.
